Mew Mew Advanced Mode!
by Funhouse
Summary: Boredem makes me do many things. This was one of them. Yay.
1. Default Chapter

Tokyo Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!  
  
Chapter 1: A Panthers First Strike!  
  
"Ooo.." A brown haired girl peered into a store window. The girl had blonde streaks in her hair and chocolate colored eyes. The girl was just enjoying a typical day at the mall but she couldn't find anything to buy. When she walked to the food court a few people caught her eye. One of them was a brown haired girl reading a paper. The girl's eyes were blue and seemed fix on the page. "I wonder what Jomei meant.." She moved closer to get a better look. The other girl who seemed to be friends with the other brown haired one had honey colored hair. "Well.." She started towards one of the resteraunts when a earthquake hit. "..!!" Everyone was running and screaming in fear. The girl tried to run too but she was knocked back. "AGH!" She grumbled. In a flash of light everyone was gone. "?!" She blocked her eyes. She gasped. Standing in front of her were sillouettes of four other girls. "Hello Cherry. Welcome to the Mew Mew world." A black cat grinned at Cherry. "What? Mew Mew..? Who are you?" Cherry's eyes widened. "Ahem!" The cat coughed and jumped. The cat landed right in Cherry's chest. "Ah!" Cherry couldn't speak. Everything around her dimmed and went black. "Hey! Hey!" Someone shook Cherry. "Wake up!" "Nya..?" Cherry mumbled. "Hm?" The person gave her a look. "..Oh! Uh..excuse me Cassie!" Cherry quickly stood up. "Cherry?" Cherry laughed nervously and walked away quickly. "I gotta' go! See you at school tomorrow!" Cherry ran off. "Did I say nya? What was that dream about? This is all weird!" Cherry then yawned. "I better get home." She grumbled and rushed off. Once home Cherry went straight to her room. "Nyaa.." Cherry yawned again. "Better get started on this homework." Cherry took out some books and pencils and went to work.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no!" A young red haired boy ran around. "Where did those cases of DNA go?" He ran around a lab biting his nails in fear. "If Ryou ever found out I lost a few things of DNA..." He squeaked and searched again. "How could I lose the DNA of a panther,a bull and rabbit, a grizzly bear, Siberian Husky and Siberian Tiger.." He banged his head on a table. "The DNA must be merged with a few people." He nodded. "I must find them then." He left the lab and entered a spectacular cafe. The cafe was all kinds of pinks,red and whites. All sorts of sweets were on display. "Mmm.." The boy tried to resist his sweet tooth and rushed out. 'Wait..how am I going to find these people?" He stayed in that spot in thought. "..Maybe..hopefully there will be some sort of sign.." He answered his own question. "Agh! Math is sooooo boring!" Cherry layed boredly on her bed. She played with a pencil on her nose. "Why can't homework be fun?" Cherry shut her eyes and quickly drifted into sleep. BRIIING!! The alarm clock rung loudly. "Okay..okay!!" Cherry slammed the snooze button. "Well..thank God its a Friday.." she stretched. "Open your books to page 200!" The teacher instructed. "Nyaaa.." Cherry slept. "Cherry? ..Ms. Cherry!" The teacher yelled. "AAHH!" She was wide awake. "Open your book now!" Cherry nodded and did so. "MMM!" Cherry licked her lips as she opend her lunch. "Tuna! Great!" She scarfed it down in a instant. The kids at the lunch table stared at her. "Uhm..Cherry?" A friend whispered. "Is there something wrong?" Cherry shook her head. There wasn't anything wrong. Unless you count the fact that she felt like she hadn't slept in days and started saying weird things like 'Nya'. After school they were sitting on the roof. "What a fine day today was! A fi--OH NO!" A young girl cried. "My hat! My hat!" She continued to cry. "I'll get it!" Cherry reached for it. Cherry caught the hat but something just didn't feel right. "Oh no! Cherry!" Her friend gasped. "?!" Cherry felt herself fall. "AHHH!" Cherry shut her eyes and waiting for the impact. There was none. She opened one eye. She had landed perfectly on her feet. A buzz of noise arupted. "You see that?" "Like a cat!" "..landed jus' like a cat!" Cherry stood there in shock. "CHERRY!" A red haired male ran up to her. Cherry snapped and ran away. "Oh my God!" She wailed. "I'm becoming a freak! A freak!" She punched a lighthouse quickly. "First this cat jumps in me..I can't get enough sleep..my hearing and eyesite are alot better.." She went on. "..A freak." She concluded. Grumbling, Cherry began to walk home. She was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice a monterous looking squirrel behind her. That was..untill it roared. Cherry's eyes widened. "Oh..crap..." She turned. "AGH!" She screamed and ran away. "What the hell is up?!" She asked the heavens. The monster tried to scratch her but Cherry rolled out of the way. "Mean animal!" Cherry cried. The animal roared in reponse and attacked again. Cherry jumped out of the way. "Why is this happening to meee?!" Cherry continued running. "Cherry!" Jomei called. He had a feeling his friend was in danger. He also had a feeling that this friend had some animal DNA in them. "Cherry!" He called again. Jomei sighed. He ran to every place Cherry could've been. She couldn't of just disappeared. "Oh..where are you?" He stared at a golden locket in his hand. "I..hope I'm right."Jomei pocketed the locket and ran off. "Cherry!" He continued to call.  
  
"Yeargh!" He heard someone scream. "That sounds like.." Jomei ran in the direction of the scream. "Cherry!" He gasped. "Oh jeez..Cherry!" Jomei lifter her up. "That..thing.." Cherry coughed. "I know.." Jomei looked concerned. "You know what it is?!" Cherry pushed him abit in surprise. "Yeah..but.." Jomei started. "What is this thing?!" Cherry pointed at the monster franticly. "A Kirema Anima." Jomei stared at it. "How are these things created?" Cherry seemed to have alot of questions. "Well..a alien creates them." Jomei tried to laugh. Cherry almost fell. "A alien?! That can't be true!" Cherry gawked. Jomei again tried to laugh and took a good look at Cherry. He noticed that part of Cherry's right sleeve was torn. A mark was on her arm. "Did you get a tattoo?" Jomei looked closer at the mark. "No. I do have this strange mark though. It won't come off." Cherry lifted the sleeve. The mark that was there was a few lines with a pink circle in the middle. "Cherry!" Jomei grabbed her hands and laughed. "Your one of them!" Jomei grinned. Cherry broke free of his grip. "What?! A alien?! Uh-uh!" She shook her head. "No! Not a alien! A Mew Mew!" Jomei's grin got larger. "What is this?! Some sort of joke?" Cherry yelled. "No!" Jomei stopped grinning. "Haven't you been feeling weird? Sudden agility? Awesome athletic ability you've never had before?" Cherry looked thoughtful. It was true. She had gotten slightly faster and greatly better at gymnastics. "I don't get what your talking about!" Cherry turned her sights to the monster. "Take this!" Jomei handed Cherry a necklace. "...! My dog tag! How..?" Cherry took it in delight. "You can use that to transform." Jomei nodded. "...Transform?" Cherry stared at the tags. "Mmhm. The words will come to you.." Jomei took a step back. Cherry shut her eyes. A warmth was in her chest. "Oh..?" She felt something form in her throat. It felt like ...words. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphoosiis!" Something really strange happened then. Cherry's hair turned from red to pink and her eyes changed from brown to red. Her outfit then changed to a pink sleeveless shirt and pink shorts. Pink boots took place of her sneakers and cat ears and a tail soon appeared. To top it off bells appeared in different parts of her new costume. A bow formed on her tail. "Holy cr--!" Cherry looked herself over a few times. "What is this?!" Cherry laughed. "This outfit is SO cute!" Jomei gave her a weird look. "Cherry! Fight the monster!" Cherry almost fell again. "Are you nuts?! I don't have any weapons!" Cherry yelled at Jomei. "Didn't I tell you to listen to your heart and it will come to you?!" Jomei yelled back. Cherry nodded. Cherry looked at her tail. "Well..here goes.." Suddenly her bow glowed. "Tamatsu Chi Chi!" Cherry called and her bow formed into a circle like weapon. Cherry grabbed a hook that was jutting out. The weapon was red and was covered bells. "Riboooooon! Pinku Beru!!" Cherry lifted the Tamatsu in the air and a flash of pink light engulfed the enemy making it distintergrate. "Woah.." Cherry looked at herself yet again. "Oh my! This has GOT to be a dream! This is just too cool to be true!" Cherry giggled. Jomei smiled. "Great! Now..there are four others like you." "Like me..?" "Mmhm. Different animal DNA of course. You need to find them!" Cherry looked baffled. "How will I know who they are?" Jomei pointed to her mark. "Look for marks similar to that." Cherry nodded and twitched her tail. This still was all too new to her. How does one untransform? Will she stay this way forever? How would she find the other 4 marks? "Nyaaa.." Cherry fainted from all the excitement. This was just too much for one to take. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bulls,rabbits and bears Oh my...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 2: Bulls,rabbits, and bears.. Oh my!

"Hey! Hey!" A honey colored haired girl ran. "What is it Honey?" "Wait up!" Honey whined. "Oh! Sorry!" The girl Honey was talking too patted her shoulder. "Did you hear Ria-chan?" Honey got into a gossiping mode. Ria gave Honey a side ways look. "A monster was spotted yesterday!" "Oh..Honey..not this again!" Ria shut her eyes and walked ahead. "This isn't a illusion this time!" Honey rushed after her. "People are talking about it! It's everywhere!" Honey grinned. Ria opened one eye. "It's all talk." She shut her eye again. "It can't be if Hanith-sama is talking about it!" Ria looked up for a moment. "True." Ria then looked at Honey. "Why are you using those suffixes? We don't live in Japan." Honey laughed at that. "I know that! I find it fun!" Ria nodded and smiled. "Okay then." "Ah. The arcade. You go here alot." Honey went to get some change. "I know." Ria walked up to the Tekken 4 game. "Here you go." Honey gave her a few quarters. "Thanks." Ria popped the quarters in the game and started to play. "As I was saying..people saw a 20-foot squirrel chasing some girl." Ria nodded. She was too busy looking at the screen. POW! Her character kicked the oppodent out of the ring. "Then..the girl disappeared and another one appeared." "Mmhm." Ria kept staring at the screen. "Only this girl..'Ria-chan! Are you listening?!" Honey pouted. "Mmhm." Ria said again. Honey rolled her eyes. She knew how to get her attention. "Ooh! Is that Masuto?!" Honey giggled. "What?!" Ria looked around. "KO!" The game announced. "Damn! Honey!" Ria yelled. "Must've been seeing things!" Honey laughed. "I'll give you "seeing things"!" Ria then chased Honey out of the arcade. "...!!" Cherry felt a wave of air rush by as two girls ran by her. "Woah. They are prettyy quick." Cherry stared in the direction they were going in. "Oh well..maybe I'll see---" They ran by again. Honey stopped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly and helped Cherry pick up her stuff. "I'm really sorry." Honey repeated. Cherry smiled. "Its okay!" She then took a look at the two girls. They were the same girls from the mall! 'Maybe..they have a mark!' cherry then grinned at Honey. "Would you two like to hang out sometime?" "Sure!" Honey answered. Ria nodded. "Great! Here's my number!" Cherry got some paper and a pen. She quickly jotted her number down and stuffed it in Honey's hands. "Call me when you want to hang out!" Cherry gave one last smile and rushed off. "Who...?" Ria turned to Honey. "It says here her names Cherry." Honey pocketed the number. "Ah." Ria put the name in her memory. "Should we call?" Honey gave one her warm smiles. Ria nodded and smiled too. "What a lovely arcade.." A dark blue haired girl laughed. "Let's see what I can find..." The girl walked into the arcade. Ria shivered. "Did you feel a chill?" "A little bit." Honey rubbed her arms. "She looked interesting though..think she goes to the same school?" Honey looked in the window. "...Ria?" "Yeah?" Honey gave her a weird look. "Arn't people supossed to be in the arcade?" Ria gave a small gasp and looked in the window. Sure enough no one was there. "Freaky..." Ria kept looking around. "I think..we should go." Honey bit her nails. "Yeah...maybe." Ria moved away from the glass. "How strange is that?" Honey pushed Ria away from the arcade. "Quite strange." Ria looked behind her. "Wow! It's almost 4:30!" Honey laughed abit. "It is?" Honey pushed some hair out of her face. "Yeah. Don't we have homework too?" "We do." Honey nodded. "Wanna' work on it together?" Ria suggested. "Sure!" Honey smiled and ran ahead. "Hey!" Ria laughed and raced after Honey.

"Those two are interesting. They also are from the mall that day.." Cherry talked to herself. "Maybe..I'll see the mark when we hang out." Cherry smiled to herself and worked on her homework. A thought hit her. "What if they really don't want to hang out? What if they use my number for prank calls?!" Cherry cried. "Get a hold of yourself Cherry!" Jomei's voice echoed in her room. "EEK! Jomei?!" Cherry fell off her bed. "Yeah?" "What are you doing here?!" Cherry got up. "I'm not really here. A friend of mine gave me this to give to you." Cherry giggled as she petted the fluffy gift. "How adorable!" She laughed. "Masha here will help you find the other girls. I did feel a weird presence near the arcade but nobody is complaining about any over sized monsters so..there might not be anything wrong." Cherry nodded and tried to soak in all this new information. "Finished!" Honey stretched. "Good God. That was hard." Ria layed her head on the table. "Why do teachers give us so much work to do at home?!" Honey gave off a loud yawn. "School sucks, Honey. Plain and simple." Ria shut her eyes. The event at the mall replayed in her mind. She was just standing in the food court when shadows of four other girls appeared. Ria looked around. "?!" Ria scratched her head. Suddenly a bull charged at her and landed in her chest. A second after a bunny followed the bull and hopped into Ria's chest. "Agh!" She woke up. "Ria! Your dreaming!" Honey shook her. "Yeah..yeah.." Ria held her head. "Let's watch some TV." Honey pushed a button on the remote. "Ooo! That's the arcade!" Honey turned the volume up. "Here I am standing in front of the local arcade where, as you can see...it's covered in vines." "?!" Ria rushed to the T.V and watched it with wide eyes. "The vines are releasing some sort of poisonous ooze which is fatal when touched." The reporter went on. "Let's go check it out!" Ria got up and got her coat. "It's late!" Honey protested. "I don't care!" Ria threw Honey her coat. "But Ria!" Honey moaned as Ria rushed her out the door. "Ria-chaaan!" Honey held on to her friends arm. "Crap. That ooze is all over the place." Ria opened her mouth in a disgusting way. "Lets go back!" Honey cried. "Heck no! I wanna' see what's going on!" Ria walked closer to the arcade. "Ria! No!" Honey rushed after her. "Look! Theres no ooze on the window!" Ria laughed and pointed. "So what? Lets go home!" Honey grabbed Ria's shoulders. Ria pushed away. "We have to check this out!" Ria looked in the window. The girl from before was in there. "That dark haired girl.." Ria motioned to Honey. "Somethings going on in there! Honey! Help me break the window!" Honey looked around. "There's nothing!" Honey began to cry again. "Oh crap." Ria backed up. She had a weird urge to charge. "Hyaaa!" Ria ran and crashed into the window. "Oh shit! Ow!" She held her head. "Ria-chan!" Honey yelled and went to the window. She jumped in. "I'm fine.." Ria mumbled. "Who goes there?!" A deep womanly voice called out. Ria shhhed Honey. "I know someones in here. It'd be best to show yourselves now! The woman cackled abit. Honey shook her head and looked at Ria. "We need to get out of here!" She whispered. Ria nodded. "Ah ha!" The woman laughed and waves of vines washed over them. "Honey!" Ria gasped. Her friend was no where to be seen. "Honey!" Ria cried. "AGH!" Ria gasped again and ran to the sound.

"Cherry! Cherry!" Masha's voice beeped. "Yes?" Cherry looked at her new compainion. "Trouble! Arcade! Trouble!" Masha rushed around Cherry's head. "Okay! Okay!" Cherry jumped out the window. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphoooosis!" She quickly transformed. Cherry soon arrived at the arcade. "Oh!" She crawled through the busted window. "Oh..dear!" Cherry gasped. Ria panted. Her friend was in trouble and she didn't even notice Cherry enter. "Leave Honey alone!" Ria yelled. The dark haired woman just laughed. "You heard her!" Cherry butted in. "!!" Ria,Honey and the darked haired girl both looked at Cherry. Masha bounced around again. "Mew Mews! Mew Mews!" Masha glowed for a moment. Suddenly a necklace appeared in front of Ria. A bracelet appeared in front of Honey. Cherry grinned. "Say what's in your heart!" She laughed. "What is this?" Ria and Honey looked at eachother. They nodded. A warm feeling over came them. They couldn't place the feeling but it did feel nice. Suddenly..they felt words form in their throat. "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorphosis!" Honey was the first to transform. Her outfit changed into a brown short dress and had her shoes turn brown. Her socks were white and went up to her knees. On top of the socks were yellow bows. She also got bear ears and tail. "Woah!" she did a fast check of herself. "How awesome!" She squealed. "My turn." Ria grabbed the necklace. "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" Ria then transformed. Her outfit didn't change much. Her shirt was sleeveless and bull horns appeared on her head. Bunny ears also appeared. A bull tail twitched behind her. "Holy shit!" Was Ria's response. "Oh! They got their powers!" The dark haired girl looked nervous. "Lets go Mettellus!" A boy appeared in a ripple of air. Cherry tilted her head abit. The newcomer had dark green hair and bright yellow eyes. "Right Kish." Mettellus nodded. "But.." She laughed and soon rats almost as big as the arcade popped out of nowhere. "Damn.." Ria looked around. Kish and Mettullus then both disappeared in a ripple of air. "Well..then..what do we do" Ria looked at Cherry. "It'll come to you." Cherry smiled. Ria and Honey nodded. "Shoutokeki Nibai Sword!" Two swords appeared in Ria's hands. "Hachinosu Wand!" A wand with circles topping it appeared in Honey's hand. "ROAR!" The rats screeched and rushed at the girls. "Tamatsu Chi Chi!" Cherry's weapon appeared in her hand. "Let's get them!" The three girls grinned and were ready to fight. "Ribbooooon, Pinku Beru!" "Ribbooooon, Nibaiii HA!" "Ribboooooon, Hachimistu Bee Sting!" The three girls attacks killed the rats. "Yeah!" Honey jumped up and down. "Interesting..." Cherry ran to them. "Wonderful! Your Mew Mews! This is so cool!" Honey touched her ears. "Mew Mews?" Cherry nodded. "Oh! To turn back..just think of turning back." Cherry giggled. Thye nodded and did so. "Hey! Your that..." Cherry laughed. The other girls laughed too. 'This is so great! Two new members! Which means..two new friends!' Cherry a really wide grin and helped the new members out. 


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation of the White S...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 3: Transformation of the White Siberian Girls!

Cherry was so excited. It was great having team mates. The best thing was that her new friends also went to her school. They would meet up in the morning and for a few minutes after school. They had different lunchtimes so they couldn't eat lunch together. "Bye Ria! Bye Honey!" Cherry grinned and ran to her other friends. "Hey Cher!" A dark brown haired girl waved. "Who're your new friends?" Another dark brown haired girl asked. "My other friends? The brown haired one is Ria and the blonde looking one is Honey." Cherry smiled. The two girls nodded. "Soo..Sammy...how'd you do on your test?" Cherry gave her friend a funny look. "Hm. 90." Sammy grinned. "That's great!" "Thanks Cassie." The three then started to walk home. "Did you hear about the new girl fighters that just appeared?" Cassie dropped her voice to a whisper. Sammy nodded. "Quite cool if you ask me." Sammy gave a dreamy sigh. "Yeah." Cassie sighed too. Cherry giggled. She couldn't believe that they were talking about her. Too bad they didn't know that the fighters were really her,Ria, and Honey. "Cherry?" Cassie rose an eyebrow. "Oh! Haha! I heard of them! Ha! Yes! Quite cool!" Cherry nervously laughed. Cassie gave a smile. "Your hiding something..arn't you?" Cherry stopped walking. "Wha-?" Cassie laughed. "Kidding!" She then skipped ahead. "Hey!" Cherry and Sammy laughed also and followed Cassie. "Whoop! This looks like my stop!" Sammy stopped at her house. "Let's stay!" Cassie suggested. "Well...I'm not sure..." Cherry and Cassie gave Sammy puppy-dog looks. "Oh...alright!" She motioned them to come inside. "Whoo!" Cherry sat in a chair. "How about we get our homework done?" Cassie dropped her school books on the table. "Well...okay..." Sammy got her homework out. "Soo..anyone know the square root to 144?" Cherry slumped back in the chair. Everyone sat in thought. "TV?" Sammy asked. "TV." The other two agreed and went into the living room. "Why is school so horrible?" Cassie yawned. "God hates us." Sammy flipped through the channels. Cherry gave a laugh. "Hmm. Interesting.." The green-haired boy from before grinned. "These girls think they are going to stop us? How cute." Kish laughed mishchievously. "Deep Blue wasn't successful in getting out planet back before...but...I shall be successful now!" Kish floated on his back. "...The pink one was really cute though."

Ria put down her pencil. "Homework finished!" Honey clapped her hands. "Good for you Ria-chan!" She giggled. "I still can't believe what happened at the arcade..." Honey looked at her hands. "Did I really...?" Ria nodded. "Ay. You did." Honey gave a small smile. "Pretty cool. Neat being half bear." Ria laughed. "Must be." Honey then pouted. "Damn school!" She snapped her pencil. "Let's skip tomorrow!" Ria gave a mischievious grin. "Really?" Honey grinned. Ria nodded. "Great! It'd be nice to finally get a day off." "Yeah. Let's go hang out at the beach!" Ria giggled a tiny bit and nodded. "I..don't...want to burn...but okay!" Mettellus looked at a vile full of blue liquid. "This...wasn't enough. A much stronger dose is needed. This planet belongs to us Aliens. Not these crap humans. Such horrible pollution..." Mettellus started mixing some liquids together. "Much..stronger...dose." Kish then appeared behind her. "Still working?" She nodded. Kish looked around. "Well...hurry up!" Mettellus then went to smack him. "Woah!" Kish backed up. "I'm working as fast as I can! It's quite tough to make Kirema Animas like these!" "True..." Kish understood. "Did you catch the pink girls name?" He gave off what seemed like a dreamy sigh. "No. Maybe some other time. Go..hang out with Pai or something." Mettellus shoved Kish out of the room. Kish grumbled. "Maybe I'll catch her this time.." "Oh my!" Honey laughed. "Such a wonderful day off!" Ria agreed. "It's great to be away from school.""Too bad Cherry had to go." The two girls walked down the street. "We'll meet her after school. Maybe she'll have some news.." "Ria! Honey!" A young male haired kid ran to the girls. "There you are! I wanted to talk to you." Honey stepped infront of Ria. "Who are you?" The male chuckled abit. "I'm Jomei. A friend of Cherry." Jomei gave a nod. "Really,now?" Jomei gave a grin. "Not believing me,eh? How 'bout I say something thats..y'know..just between you three?" Honey and Ria gave each other a glance but let him continue. "I know that you three arn't normal girls. You each have special gifts. ..You seem to be fused with different animals..." That part convinced them. " Ayi. What do you need?" "Just to explain the situation." Jomei motioned the girls to follow him. "Go Sam!" Cassie clapped and laughed as her friend did a cartwheel. "God...I'm bored. Let's skip school after this." Cherry gave a shocked look. "Are you nuts?!" Sammy laughed. "Duh! School is like a prison! We arn't criminals! Let's be free!" Sammy gave a wink. "Well...okay." Cassie and Cherry giggled and soon the three snuck out of the "prison". Cherry was so glad to be out of school that she didn't notice Mettellus walk past them calmly. "Time to test this on a bigger animal." Mettellus grinned and scanned the area. "Hmmm..." Then a fat raccoon caught her eye. "Not..too big..but it'll do." She took out something that looked like a raygun. "Bombs away!" She pressed a button and something slammed into the raccoon. "Haha!" She laughed and packed the gun away. "Only a matter of time.." Cherry stopped and blinked. "Wha..?" She turned and a raccoon limped past her. "Something doesn't feel right..." Cherry watched the raccoon. The creature stopped. It held its head using its paws and squeaked uncontrolably. "...?" Suddenly it changed. The tail grew longer and puffier and the body became longer and more human-like. It kept the raccoon face. Cherry gasped. "Kirema anima!!" The raccoon roared. "Eeek!" Cherry screamed and ran off. It seemed that she forgot she could transform. "Cherry?!" Cassie and Sammy cried. "C'mon guys!" Cherry grabbed her friends by their wrists and forced them to run with her. "Cherry! What's going on?!" Cherry just shook her head.

Ria dropped her ice cream. "Honey..I think somethings up." Honey licked the last of her ice cream off the spoon. "You felt it too?" "Let's go!" Ria threw the container her ice cream was in away and ran. Honey was close behind. "Gah!" Ria stopped. "I feel that same feeling here." Honey held her chin. "ARRRR!" The raccoon popped up behind them. "Now!" Ria yelled and Honey nodded. "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" They transformed. "What kinda' Kirema animas are these?!" Honey got into a fighting position. "Not sure.." Ria got into a similar position. "Where's Cherry?" Ria shook her head. "Damn.." Honey backed up. Masha appeared a few moments after. "Masha!" Ria happily cried. "Mew Mews! Mew Mews!" Masha tweeted. "Huh?" Honey poked Masha. Then..as if on a cue..Cherry appeared. "Ria-chan! Honey-chan!" Cherry coughed. "Transform Cherry!" Ria yelled. "Mew Mews!" Masha flew around Cassie and Sammy. "...?" Cherry watched Masha. "They're..Mew Mews..also?" Masha tweeted a yes. Cherry nodded but knew she had to hurry and transform. Ria and Honey couldn't find this monster themselves any more. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!" She then quickly transformed. "Stop right there! On behalf of all that is innocent..we will make you pay,nya!" Everyone gave her a strange look. "What the heck was that Cher-cher?" Cassie laughed. "No matter! Tamastu Chi Chi!" Cherry's weapon appeared. "Shoutokeki Nibai Sword!" Ria's weapon also appeared. "Hachinosu Wand!" And lastly, Honey's weapon appeared. "Attack!" Streams of pink,black and yellow light slammed into the Kirema Anima. It stayed where it was. "...!!" Cassie saw something infront of her. It looked like a locket. Same with Sammy. Masha tweeted as the two girls grabbed the lockets. "Right!" They nodded. "Mew Mew Brownie! Metamorphosis!" Sammy transformed. Her hair turned black and her eyes went white. Her outfit was black with a white trim. She got black stripes on her body and a striped tail appeared. Along with black ears. "!! Wow!" She grinned. "So awesome!" She danced abit. "Okay... Mew Mew Cotton Candy! Metamorphosis!" Cassie then transformed. Her hair and eyes turned blue. Lighter blue ears and tail also appeared. Her outfit was similar to Cherry's only a light blue. "Oh yeah!" Cassie danced with Sammy. "AGH!" Honey was smacked up against a tree. "Oh no!" They gasped. "We need weapons!" Sammy agreed. She lifted her hands in the air. "Ghost Yomu Yomu!" Cassie followed suit. "Siberian Fang Dagger! Siberian Fang Sword!" They grabbed their weapons. "Ribboooooon, Nanatsu Ghosts!" "Ribbooooon, Fang Naifu!" The two attacks striked the creature and turned it normal. "Yes!" They celebrated. "Damn it!" Mettellus's face appeared in the sky. "Damn you Mew Mew brats!" She growled. "Mettellus? What's going on?" Kish then appeared. Cherry's heart stopped for a moment. 'He's sooo adorable...too bad he doesn't notice me...' Cherry thought sadly. Kish shook his head. "I'll get---" "I'LL?!" "We'll...get your Mew Mews at a later date!" The two aliens disappeared. "Hmmph. Let them try." Ria transformed back. "Yeah." Honey did the same. !" Cassie continued to look herself over. Sammy was doing the same. "Wow! Totally awesome!" Soon everyone untransformed. "Mew Mews. Sounds so cute!" "Yeah!" Ria scratched her head. "We better get going..." "Yeah." Honey nodded. "See you tomorrow?" Ria nodded and walked away.

"She seems cold." Cassie gave a pout. "Naw. She just doesn't know you guys like I do." Cherry grinned. "So..your Mew Mews too?" She laughed. "That batch wasn't good either." Mettellus held her head in frustration. "A stronger percent is needed." "You sounds like Pai , Mettellus." Kish giggled. "Hey!" She dropped a few bottles of chemicals. "You get any info on the pink Mew Mew?" Kish sat in the air. Mettellus nodded and a computer screen popped up. "Yes. I did. She goes by the name of Cherry Daniels. It seems her real name isn't listed.." She clicked at the keyboard. Kish nodded. 'I wonder if she's noticed me? ...No matter. I'll make her notice me.' Kish thoguht as Mettellus went through Cherry's information. '...One way or another.'

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 4: Heavenly feelings! Ria-chan's crush,nya! 


	4. Chapter 4: Heavenly feelings! Riachan's ...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 4: Heavenly feelings! Ria-chan's crush,nya!

Ria breathed into her hands. Winter was starting to settle in. "Augh! I despise this weather so much!" She pouted. Honey couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry. It only lasts a few months!" Riagave a playful glare at Honey. "Easy for you to say!" Honey stuck out her tounge. "Where are the others? We were supossed to meet them here!" Ria grumbled. "Y'know...she's kinda' late alot..." Honey blinked. "AYIEEEEE!!!! WATCH OUUUUTT!!" Cherry ran and crashed into Ria and Honey. "What the?!" Ria laughed. Cherry caught her breath. "Sorry! Cassie and Sammy were just chasing me and....I just couldn't stop!" Honey got up. "Where are they then?" "They should be here...just a..." Cherry's sentence was cut short. Two brown haired girls jumped on top of Cherry and Ria. "Hey! Hey!" Cherry and Ria both laughed. A few moments after they were walking along the sidewalk. "Jomei said it was..." Cherry looked at the directions. "Too confusing,nya!" Honey took them. "Right here Cherry-chan!" Honey pointed to a cafe. "Oooo!" The breathed. "Looks like one of those new "goth" coffee places." Ria gave a laugh. "Look Ria!" Honey gave a goofy grin. "Huh?!" Ria turned. She saw him. "Ma..sa..to.." Her face turned pink. "Say Hi!" Honey pushed her. "I..I can't!" Ria shook her head. "Who is this Masato?" Cherry tilted her head. "A guy Ria likes. He's quite cool actually." Honey whispered to them. Ria have a light gasp and turned to the group. "I think he caught me looking at him." "Wow...I've never seen you act this way..." Cherry gave her a light nudge. "Wha--? Acting WHAT way?" Ria huffed. "Like a love-sick person!" Cherry winked. "L-love sick?!" Ria waved her hands as if it would make those words go away. "I am...in NO way...love sick!" "Oh,c'mon Ria!" Honey grinned. "Your as pink as Cherry is in her Mew Mew form!" Ria held her face in disgust. This was really humiliating. Why..why was it happening?! 'Oooo! I SO want to hide under a rock right now!' Ria's thoughts cried. "Oh! We should hurry! Jomei will be pissed if we are any more late!" Sammy opened the door to the cafe. "Right." The others nodded and walked inside. The inside looked like most cafes. Bits of black,yellow,pink and light blue paint splattered the walls. "Interesting..." Cassie peered at the tables. "Oh. Dear. God. I know why he wants us to come here!" Cassie flailed her arms. "He wants us to work here!" Everyone gave dramamtic gasps. "No!" "Nu-uh!" "You think?!" Cassie stuck out her tounge. "Sorry for not realizing it earlier." "That's alright Cas." Jomei appeared. He had 5 bags in his arms. "These bags contain your new uniform." Everyone grinned. "What's the new uniform?" Honey picked at a yellow bag. "A shirt and a apron. Nothing big." "Ah." Everyone took a bag. "Oooo!!" Cherry's uniform was pink,Ria's was black,Honey's was yellow,Sammy's was white and Cassie's was light blue. "You start tomorrow. Have a nice day!" Jomei gave a salute and walked away. "Well...at least we get money...right?" Sammy stuffed the clothing back in the bag. "Sure..." Everyone replied uneasily. 'Well..'least they forgot about Masato.' Ria thought happily. What Ria didn't know was that Honey had a plan. A match-making plan.

The next day the gang was rushing to work. "Oh my fucking..." "I'm SO not friggin' used to this!" They complained the whole way. They rushed into the cafe and quickly changed. Their first customers walked in. "Hello! Welcome to our cafe! How may we be of service,nyan?" The customers gave a laugh and sat down somewhere. Honey grinned and pushed Cherry out of the way. "Oh..darnit." Honey realized that they weren't who she was looking for. "Honey!" Cherry hissed. "Ayi! Sorry! Sorry!" Honey bowed and Cherry went back to the customers. Honey bit her bottom lip. 'C'mon Misato..." "2 orders of honey-dipped bread!" "A order of chocolate cake!" "A steaming cup of coffee!" The girls slumped against the wall. "Busy..." They nodded. A few hours later someone walked in. "...!!" Honey pushed Ria away. "Welcome!" She grinned and seated the person. "Alright Masato-sama. I'm getting to the point." The boy just stared at her. Honey then suddenly whipped out a cake with a picture that looked like Ria. (How she got the cake..no one knew.) "How's 'bout some .... "would-you-like-to-go-out-with-my-best-friend" cake?" Misato chuckled. "Sure! Maybe with some "would-she-like-to" to drink?" Honey grinned and shot a glance at Ria. Ria's face was bright red. She gave a nod. Honey nodded also. "Great!" Misato looked at Ria. "How about 11 o'clock Saturday? We'll meet here." Ria smiled and nodded again. "Okay! Now...here. On the house." Honey shoved the cake in his face. "Looks good!" Honey gave a satisified smile. Cherry,Sammy, and Cassie giggled. A half hour later Masato left. That's when the girls exploded. "OH MY GOD!" "Ria's going out!" "...sitting in a tree..." "Oh..c'mon guys!" Ria laughed. "Typical. The new formula is a failure." Metellus threw a vile at a wall. "We need something powerful. ...Like those Mew Aqua's Kish is always talking about..." She flipped through a book. "I wonder where I can find those Aquas.." Tart then floated in the room. Tart was the smallest out of all the aliens there and was the most child like. "What are you doing here Tart?" Metellus didn't look up from her book. "Heh. I got some juicy information for you!" "Oh,really Tart?" He nodded. "Getting the information out of me is going to cost you though!" Tart twirled in the air. "Fine. What do you want?" Tart grinned. "I don't knoooooow...." "TELL ME!!" Tart fell from Metellus's scream. "Fine! Fine!" Tart got up. "One of the Mew Mew's is going out with a guy tomorrow." "So?" "She'll be alone! Duh!" Metellus thought about that for a moment. She could easily defeat one Mew Mew. "Once she's eliminated...we'll have a bigger chance of getting our world back!" Metellus nodded. "Of course." She turned back to her work station. She wasn't going to use a Kirema Anima this time. She'll do this job personally.

Ria looked at her watch. She was exactly five minutes early. "Why did I leave so early? Now the next five minutes will feel like forever!" She sighed. She was right. The five minutes did feel like forever. "Ria..?" Masato tapped her shoulder. "EEEK!" Ria jumped. "Woah!" Masato grinned. "Could..you close your eyes? Just for a moment?" Ria gave him a strange look but did so anyway. Ria felt Misato's hands brush up against her neck. She cringed from the coldness and wanted to know what was going on. 'Oh dear God..he's going to kill me! He's going to grab my neck and kill...' "All set!" Masato's cheery voice snapped Ria from her thoughts. Ria opened her eyes. Nothing seemed wrong. Nothing looked wrong. "It looks pretty on you." He smiled. "Hmm?" Ria looked down. "Oh!" A necklace caught her eyes. The chain was silver and a ring hung off it. The ring was different colors. "How pretty!" Ria smiled. "You like it?" She nodded. "So..how 'bout we start our date?" Masato took Ria's hand. Ria's face turned a bright crimson. "I suggest a nice walk in the park to get to know each other better. And..after..a nice lunch." "Sure!" Ria giggled. "Great." Masato gave a smile. Metellus peeked from the bushes. "There she is.. ...The little brat." She smiled and quietly followed the two. "This is really nice..." Ria whispered. "Yeah. I'm glad I took you." "Really?" "Mmhmm." Masato stopped and looked at Ria. "...?" Ria could feel her face burn. He was getting closer. Ria then felt something on her lips. "..!!" Ria felt her bull tail pop out. Good thing no one noticed. Ria couldn't believe it. She just had her first kiss and it felt wonderful. She wanted it to last. "Gotcha!" Ria heard a familar voice. "Masato!!" Ria screamed. "Ung!" Masato grunted as Metellus grabbed him by the neck. "Let go of him!" Ria growled. "Make me." Metellus grinned. 'Damn! I can't fight her like this! I can't transform infront of Masato!' Ria clenched her fists. "You know you want too. Go ahead Mew brat." Ria stared at Masato. What would he think? "Mew...brat...? ...Ria?" Masato coughed. "Misato..please don't think I'm weird..." Ria sighed and glared at Metellus. "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" She transformed. "Let go of him!" Metellus gave another grin. "Of course." She let him go. "Eeee!" Ria caught him. "Holy crap Ria! Is that really you?!" Ria's eyes saddened. "...Yeah." Masato touched one of her horns. "This is really awesome. You look even more adorable." Ria giggled. "Well..better do something with this girl..." Ria got up and gave a hard glare at Metellus. "How dare you break one of my dates!" Metellus evilly smiled. "You'll pay!" "Oh? Will I,now? Theres only one of you!" Ria blinked. She was right. "Grrr..." Ria growled. "Wait...I'm not really alone..." Ria held her chest. Something warm and loving was bubbling inside. Masato nodded. "Shoutokeki Nibai Sword!" "Ha! Ha!" Metellus laughed and took a rod out. The next thing Masato saw were the two girls fighting. "HA!" Metellus slammed the end of her weapon into Ria's stomach. "Agh!" Ria coughed up abit of blood. "Ria!" Masato tried to move. "Stay." Ria got up. "This..is going to end now!" She held her swords in a cross formation. "Shoutokeki Ichigo Cross Blade!!" A wave of greay energy rushed past Metellus. "AGGGGHHHH!!!" She howled. "This isn't over!" She said before disappearing. "...!!" Ria fell to her knees. "That...took a lot of energy." "Ria!" Masato grabbed her shoulders. "I'll be fine..." Ria smiled at him. She loved him alot and it showed. She gave him another smile and was the one to kiss him.

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 5: A wonderous gift! Kish's feelings known,su!

Summary of next chapter: Cherry and Kish's feelings for one another has gotten stronger. Too bad they are too shy to tell each other! That's when Kish gets an idea. He's decided to give Cherry their new weapon. That's when things start to go wrong.  
Can the Mew Mews finish this new threat? Will Kish and Cherry tell each other how they feel? What is up with these visions Metellus is starting to get? 


	5. Chapter 5: A wonderous gift! Kish's feel...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 5: A wonderous gift! Kish's feelings known,su!

"Pinku Beru!!" Cherry's voice echoed throughout Kish's room. "She really reminds me of someone I once..." Kish stared at the moniter longingly. "Why hasn't she..?" He couldn't finish his sentences. "Stop staring at the stupid moniter! You haven't helped us once Kish!" Metellus grabbed him from the back of his neck. "Stop fantasizing about Cherry dumbass! Maybe with your help we can finally defeat those Mew Mews!" Metellus stomped into Pai's room. "Got him." Pai nodded. "As you can tell we've been losing every battle we've had. During that time I think I've found something that could help." Pai pressed a button and a picture of space appeared on the computer screen. "I was searching around space and I came across ...this!" A small bottle appeared on the screen. A golden,fine powder was inside. The top of the bottle had a star attached to it. "This will help us. I'm sure of it." Kish stared wide eyed at the screen. It looked so pretty. 'Maybe I...' Metellus interuppted his thoughts. "Were are we going to get this?" "Through out space." Pai shut the computer off. "It comes in four other colors." Tart gave a grin. "What would this stuff do?" "Kill them. It's like a poison." Pai gave a sly smile. The aliens nodded and grinned. "Ria! One Apple Dumpling!" Ria nodded and wrapped up a pastry. "Here Cas!" Ria passed the pastry to Cassie. "Jesus christ!" Ria stretched. "Why is today SO busy?" Cherry rushed past and handed a customer their coffee. "I know! It wasn't this busy yesterday!" Honey added some whipped cream to someones frappachino. "Why did we agree to work?" Ria grumbled. "Money." Honey sighed. Ria sighed too. "Soooo...tell me. What happened between you and Masato?" Honey giggled and rolled some dough. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Got attacked by that blue haired alien." Honey gave a surprised gasp. "You got attacked?!" She yelped. Ria nodded. "Did you...y'know...transform?" "Yeah. She was going to kill him if I didn't." Honey nodded and rolled the dough into a pretzel shape. "Girls! Girls! Less gossip!" Jomei rushed by. Thankfully, 5 o'clock and the end of thei shift had come. The girls were exhausted. "That's it. I'm taking a sick day!" Sammy yelled. "Yeah." The girls agreed. They felt a rumble. It was low at first but soon turned into a earthquake. "AGGGH!" The girls fell. "A Kirema Anima? Now?!" The girls tried to stand up and were face to face with a giant dog. "HA!" Kish appeared above the girls. "You!" Cherry pointed. Kish just stared at Cherry. 'She's...so...pretty..." He gave her a weird look. Cherry also looked at him. The other girls didn't know what was going on. "Cherry..." He started. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He never had a hard time telling someone how he felt. Why couldn't he tell Cherry how he felt? That he liked her alot? What he didn't know was that Cherry was feeling the same way. Cherry also couldn't bring herself to say how she felt. "Okay...now that you two know what each other looks like..." Cassie put her hands on her hips. Kish and Cherry shook their heads and snapped back into reality. "Kirema anima..." Cherry mouthed. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Brownie! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Cotton Candy! Metamorphosis!" The girls transformed. "Why do you continue to attack us? We're just going to defeat you again,nya!" Cherry growled. Kish just grinned. "Tamatsu Chi Chi!" Cherry called out for her weapon. The other girls did the same. "Seems like my time is up." Kish laughed and disappeared. "Pinku Beruu!" Cherry yelled and pink light slammed into the giant dog. The animal turned back to normal. The girls blinked. "What? That was a weak Kiream anima..." Honey gave a short laugh. The girls agreed. The monster was a bit on the weak side. "What are they planning?" Ria asked.

"Why? WHY?!" Kish held his head. "How can I show Cherry my feelings?!" He was about to throw something when he remember the meeting. "Those bottles! I'll get Cherry one of those!" Kish grinned. "I wonder where in spa---" "We found one!" Tart happily cried. "Bingo." Metellus carefully held the bottle. Inside the powder was pink. "We decided to name these Star Aquas. We are still not sure what kind of power they contain." Metellus put the bottle on the table. "There are still four more out there. Keep searching." Pai,Metellus and Tart left. Kish stayed behind. "This. I'll give Cherry this." Kish picked up the bottle. "This is perfect!" He disappeared. "Cherry! Hold on!" Honey ran after her. "Why...are...you...going..this way?" She panted. "I have a feeling...a great feeling..." Cherry smiled. Kish appeared in one of the trees. "Damn! She's with someone." He grumbled. "?!" Cherry looked up. "Kish!" She gasped. "Guess you found me." Kish floated to the ground. "I'm not here to fight you." I'm here to give you something. A gift to show you how I feel." Kish handed her the Star Aqua. Honey was wide eyed. Cherry gave a gasp of wonder. "This is beautiful! So pretty!"Cherry smiled. "I think I get what your trying to say Kish. I really,really like you too." They gave each other a loving look. Honey gave a smile. 'How sweet.' She thought. They didn't notice abit of the powder fall on the ground. "Oh shit!" Honey gasped as the ground began to smoke. "!!" Cherry gave a small gasp and Kish pulled her back. The smoke formed into a panther. It gave a dark,low growl. "What the?!" Honey watched the smokey animal in fear. "What is that?" Kish gritted his teeth. "Not sure..." Cherry walked foreward abit. "Panther..same animal I'm fused with..." Cherry tilted her head. Cherry changed into her Mew form in a flash of pink light. The panther gave a loud roar and rushed at Cherry. She stood there. The panther opened it shadow-y mouth and was close to Cherry's head. "Che--" Kish started to yell. Cherry lifted her hand and it went through the panther. "Star!" The panther then swirled around Cherry's arm. The panther formed into a medium sized staff. At the end was a small blade circling a star. "This isn't a Kirema Anima...?" Honey was confused. She also spoke too soon. Another shadow panther appeared from the left over smoke. This one looked meaner than the other one. "Cherry! Look out!" Kish and Honey yelled. Cherry just walked to the panther. The panther attacked. All they could see was a blur of black paws. "Nnngh!" Cherry held her face in defense. Scratches started to appear. Blood began to drip from Cherry's forehead. "Cherry!" Kish went to kick the panther. The panther pushed Kish which made him crash into Honey. Who was about to transform. "A..a..Advance Kakumei!!" A burst of pink light surrounded Cherry and covered the panther. The panther soon disintergrated. Cherry fell on her knees. "Woah..."

It was a low noise at first. A short 'hoo' noise. She could still hear it. "Anyone there?" She called. The noise continued. She ran. No matter where she ran the noise still followed. "Get away from me!!" She yelled at the voice. The noise stopped and another one followed. "Something's about to happen Metellus." Metellus looked around and saw nothing. "You'll feel the change soon and there's nothing you can do about it..." Metellus didn't understand. The 'hoo'ing noise started up again. "ACK!" She sat up stright in her bed. "Holy..what was that about?!" Metellus held her head. "God damn. That noise could drive anyone insane." She layed back down. She drove the dream out of her mind. She decided to think about how she was going to kill Kish when she found him. 

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 6: A chance at the spotlight! Talent show dropouts!

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


	6. Chapter 6: A Chance at the Spotlight! Ta...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode! 

Chapter 6: A chance at the spotlight! Talent Show Dropouts!

"Nyaaaaa!! It was so cool!!" Cherry bounced around her friends. "I can't believe we feel the same way!" Cherry gave girlish giggles. "That's great and all but...explain to us what happened to you!" Sammy smiled. "Huh? ...Oh! That!" Cherry totally forgot. She was way too happy. "It was amazing! The shadow was the same animal I was fused with! It was as if someone else entered my body." The other girls stared at her in awe. "All that from a small bit of powder? ...Imagine if they used the whole bottle." Ria stared at the ground. "That...that could kill everything!" Cassie said dramamtically. Under her breath she whispered !" "What was that Cas?" "Oh,nothing!" Honey fixed her hair abit. "It could." Honey didn't feel like herself lately and was getting depressed more often. She also felt like she wasn't much help to the other Mew Mews. "Honey?" Ria touched her shoulder. "..?" "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She gave Ria a smile. "Well...okay." "Oh! Really?" A girl laughed with her friend. "A talent show! How wonderful!" The girls friend nodded. "'Bout time the school did soemthing fun." Honey's ears perked at that. "Ayi! Honey!" Ria grinned. "You should sign up! You have a wonderful voice!" Honey shook her head. "Nah." The girls tilted their heads in a sad way as Honey walked away. "I say we sign her up. Us too. So she ain't alone." Cherry gave a sly grin. The girls nodded. "We can be her backup singers!" Sammy was loving the idea. Ria wasn't. "Uh guys..." The two walked away without hearing her. Cherry was busy day dreaming about Kish. "AGH!" Ria shouted loudly and stomped in the same direction Honey went. Honey sat on a bench and stared at the ground. A bitter wind picked up. "Honey? What's wrong?" Ria sat down next to her. "I don't know. I just feel useless. ...And miserable." Honey sighed. "Awww. That's just the season doing that to you. Your a great person!" Ria gave her a light hug. "Thanks Ria-chan!" Honey gave her usual big smile. "Y'know? I think I will sign up for that show!" "...About that..." Ria gave a nervous giggle.

Kish floated around dreamily. "Perfect. We actually like EACH other." The door swung open. Kish cringed when he heard the door slam against the wall. 'Oh. ...Fuck.' He thought. Metellus walked in angrily. If she had the power...fire would be burning the room down. Kish backed away. "How ...DARE you!" She shouted. "What?" Kish acted innocently. "Don't play innocent act with me Kish!" Metellus growled. "Huh?" "How fucking DARE you take the Star Aqua and give it to the enemy!" Kish looked at Metellus. She seemed so different when she was angry. Her eyes got icey and seemed to have small flames dancing around. No one has ever seen this side of Metellus. Ever. "That was just one! ONE. There are others!" Kish argued. "Not in space anymore. They moved onto Earth." Metellus crossed her arms. "They'll be easier for the Mew Mew's to get now." Kish sighed. "Right." "Damn straight I'm right." Metellus walked to the door. "You better not do this again." Metellus slammed the door shut. Kish stood there staring at the back of his door. "I still think what I did was good. I'd do anything for Cherry..." He spoke to the door. "Anything."

"YOU WHAT?!" Honey screamed so loud that everyone in the lunch room stared at her. "We signed you up!" Sammy and Cherry grinned. "Without my permission?!" Honey slammed her hands on the table. "Uh..." They let their grins down. "Oh well. I was going to sign up anyway." Honey sat down. "Holy shit!" Cassie stared and pointed. "Hmmm?" The other turned and their mouths fell. "KISH?!" Sure enough...Kish was behind Cherry. "Hey Cher-chan." He grinned. "W-what are you doing here?!" Cherry gawked at him. "To be with you..." Kish smiled. "Well...okay..." Cherry blushed. Ria narrowed her eyes abit. She was starting to dislike Kish. She wondered what he was up too. Honey stared in front of her wondering what she was going to sing for the show. "Interesting...place..." Kish looked around. "Yeah...it is." RIIIIIIINNG! The bell rang. "Crap! Gotta' get to class!" The girls went in seperate directions. "You don't go woth each other?" Kish sounded surprised. "Sometimes we do...sometimes we don't." Cherry explained. It felt some weird having the guy you like floating next to you while you walked down the halls. Cherry loved it though. Ria grumbled. "Something is up Honey." Honey agreed. "Kish knows we go to seperate classes now. He'll tell the others and they'll come for us." Ria nodded. "God. The last thing I wanna' do is fight Kirema Animas during school hours." "Flip the switch Sam." Cassie looked around the class room. "Switch? The lights are on..." "Not that switch!" Sammy gave Cassie a strange look but made a clicking noise. Cassie then made a rocket noise and jumped around the class room. "CASSIE!" The teacher walked in. "Eek!" Cassie fell and her husky ears popped out. "Oh!" Sammy held Cassie's head and rushed her to the back of the class. "Your ears!" She hissed. Cassie looked up. "Eek!" She said again and pushed down on her ears. "God damn! Damn!" Cassie felt her ears go away. "I've got to stop that from happening..." Sammy nodded.

It was suddenly the opening night of the Talent Show and the auditoreum was packed. Honey brushed off her outfit. She wore a yellow summer-y dress with sandal high heels. "You look so pretty!" Ria smiled and held onto Masato's arm. Masato agreed. The girls gossiped for awhile until a teacher scooted them away. Honey gulped. She never felt so nervous but she was glad to have Cherry,Sammy and Cassie with her. "Honey's group! Your up next!" They grinned. The second they stepped onto the stage snow began to fall. "Indoors? Snow?" Sammy looked around. The people around them began to freeze over. Metellus appeared above the stage. "Time to die Mew Mews!" She grinned and formed a icicle in her hand. "Thunderous Icicle!" She yelled and threw the weapon at the Mew Mews. The girls dodged. "Mew Mew Honey! Metemorphosis!" Honey then transformed into her Mew self. The others did the same. Honey grabbed a microphone. "How dare you ruin a free school function! For this...I will make you pay! Rar!" Honey made her speech. "Hachinosu Wand!" Honey's weapon appeared. "Ribbooooon,Hachimitsu Bee Sting!" Honey attacked. It didn't pahse Metellus one bit. The other girls got their weapons. "MULTI-ATTACK!" They yelled and a multicolored beam slammed into Metellus. "AGH!" She screamed and held her stomach. The group grinned. "Multi-Attack! Multi-Attack!" They repeatidly yelled. Metellus coughed out some blood. "Ribboooon,Hachimitsu Bee Sting!" Honey tried her attack again. Metellus dissapeared before it hit her. 'I have GOT to stop thinking I can defeat these girls myself. If only that formula was finished.' Metellus thought bitterly as she went to heal herself. She limped into her room and sat down. While she shut her eyes she heard that hoo-ing noise again. Metellus grabbed her head. "Go the fuck away!!" she screamed. "Go away!!" That other voice then spoke. "I can't do that Metellus. I'm becoming a part of you..." Metellus shook her head. "No! No! Go away!!" She heard herself yell. "Metellus!" Pai woke her up. "Oh..God.." She held her heart. "Are you okay?" Pai gave her a look of concern. Metellus nodded her head. "Nightmares come and go..." Pai agreed.

"Oh! Honey-chan!" Cassie hugged her. "I'm so sorry that this happened!" Honey smiled. "It's okay." The teacher walked up to them. "Your next." "Sorry Needle-sama. I'm dropping." Honey walked off. "Ayi." Cherry followed. Sammy followed without saying anything. "Your last name is Needle?" The girls dragged Cassie out.

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 7: What's that? Trouble at the Cafe!

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida


	7. Chapter 7: What's that? Trouble at the C...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 7: What's That? Trouble at the Cafe!

Things were pretty busy ...as they usual are at the Cafe. That's when the trouble started. Cherry gave a girl customer her order. The girl looked at Cherry with cheery eyes and asked her to sit down with her. Cherry was about to object when she felt herself sit down. ''Kay then...' She thought. The girl started a typical conversation. She asked Cherry her name,age, her DNA. '...Wait. ...Did she just ask me about my DNA?" The girl gave a eerie and enchanting laugh. "Be warned. This won't be your typical work day." Cherry gave a look of fear. The girl continued to laugh. "Dreams can be exciting things." The girl then disappeared and the room around Cherry began to melt. "AAHH!!" Cherry screamed. Well...she couldn't hear herself scream but she knew was screaming. Cherry landed on a pink tile floor. "Oooww!" Cherry whined as she rubbed her hind quarters. "Queen Cherry!" She heard Honey. "Wha...?" Cherry pointed to herself. She saw her team mates. They looked like her friends,sounded like her friends but...something was different. ...Really different. They wore dresses that looked similar to the one Princess Peach wore in the games. "Hail Queen Cherry!" They bowed. "Queen?!" Cherry gave a huge grin. "How awesome!" They bowed again. That's when Kish walked in. Cherry didn't reconize him at first. His hair was done in a fancy way and he wore a suit. Cherry blushed. 'Oh my God. He looks so handsome in a suit!' Cherry thought with glee. 'Is this one of those dreams?' She took alook at herself. She wore a similar dress as her friends only her dress had more jewelery. A crown was on her head. The place she was in suddenly changed. She was now in a forest. "?!" Cherry realized that there was no more tile floor but a mud path. Her friends and Kish were gone. "The hell's going on?!" Cherry ran down the path. "How strange..." Cherry stopped in front of a cottage. A middle-aged woman was sweeping in front. "Excuse me!" Cherry yelled. The woman didn't look up. "Uh. ...Hello!" Cherry tapped the womans shoulder. The woman turned. She looked exactly like the woman from the Cafe. Her hair was white and up in a bun and her eyes were red and green. "Hello dear. Having a nice time?" She asked calmly. "NO! ..I mean..yeah. I mean..." Cherry didn't know what to think. "I want to go home!" Cherry cried. The girl gave that eerie laugh. "Aww. Don't you want to stay? Your queen! Your with the love of your life!" Cherry shook her head. She did like the idea of the dream but ...it was just that. A dream. She wanted to be back in reality. "Fine. Ruin your dream. It'll get you in the end." The woman growled. Cherry felt the ground beneath her shake. "!!" Cherry fell through the hole that appeared. "Oh nooo!" She blacked out. Cherry suddenly woke up in her own bed. "How strange!" Cherry yawned. "I swear I was at the Cafe!" She scratched her head in confusion.

Cassie and Sammy washed some tables. "Everyone must know about this place!" Sammy dumped some dish's in the sink. "Ugh. Exactly." Cassie was about to go switch the door sign to 'Closed' when a white haired little girl waltzed in. "Are you still open?" She asked sweetly. Cassie and Sammy gave a quick nod. "Good." She said and sat in the far back. The girls red and green eyes sparkled in the light. "How are you guys?" She acted like a old friend. "Fine." "Fine." The girl then looked in front of her sadly. Cassie sat down enxt to her and grinned. "Hey! Don't be sad!" "Oh. I can't help it. Nobody likes me." Cassie didn't understand why. "Come now! 'Course they do!" The girl shook her head. "They hate how I look." The girl gave a wide smile and looked at Cassie and Sammy. "You don't care how I look ...do you?" They shook their heads. "Would you...care to play a game?" Cassie and Sammy gave each other skeptical looks but agreed to anyway. The girl stood up. "Wonderful." The cafe seemed to slide away. ..Like sliding blocks and the girls saw themselves on a stoney floor. A forest of some sort surrounded them. "Woah. Seems familiar." Sammy looked around in awe. She caught a glimpse of herself in a puddle. "WOAH!" Her outfit changed. She wasn't in her cafe uniform but in the costume that the character Talim wears in the game Soul Calibur 2. "Dude! The heck?! Where are we? How did my outfit change?" Cassie whined and clung to Sammy. "Not sure. Just a sec--" Sammy's sentence was cut short when a sword brushed against her cheek. "YIKES!!" Sammy jumped to the side. "Sam!" Cassie gasped. Cassie herself was dressed as the character Cassandra and used the shield on her arm to deflect another attack. The girl who threw the sword spoke the the girls couldn't hear her. "Let's get out of here!" Sammy and Cassie rushed off. "How did we get stuck in the Soul Calibur game?!" "No idea! Keep running!!" They continued to run until they were halted by the white haired girl. Only she wasn't so little anymore. She was taller and dressed as Ivy. "Heh. Heh. Welcome to your favorite game!" She cackled. "GAME?!" "You said you wanted to play with me!" "I thought you meant like checkers or hide-n-seek!" Cassie yelled. "Why would I play such games? Interaction like this is MUCH better!" The white haired girl took out her weapon. "Let's play!" She lifted it in the air. Cassie and Sammy looked at each other and nodded. They ran in seperate directions. Sammy ran around screaming "MARCO!" Cassie would answer "POLO!" That went on for five minutes. "God dang! Stand still!" Cassie hopped around the girl screeching like a owl. "Stop!!" The girl held her head.'These idiots are crazy!' her thoughts screamed. "Send us home!" The girl looked at them with tears in her eyes. "But...we didn't get to play!" Cassie screeched again. "FINE! Dreams are like games. It's always fun 'till you wake up or ...die." The girl clapped her hands and the ground opened up. "Oh damn!!" They hugged each other as they fell in the hole. The girl looked down the hole and turned. She then briskly walked away. Sammy was the first to open her eyes. She was back in the Cafe. "Strange..." She stretched. Cassie was snoring next to her. 'Were we really a part of Soul Calibur 2? Was that ...a dream?' Sammy looked at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Ria ran as fast as she could. "Wait!!" Honey panted. "Oh! Hello there!" A shy voice made the two stop. "My name is Yume and I wondered if you had a few moments to spare..." Honey rose a eyebrow. "We are pretty late for work..." Yume giggled making her white hair bounce. "Why waste time at work when you could be fighting to save a princess?" Ria blinked. It sounded cool. ...Really cool. "Uhm..." Honey clung to Ria's arm. "Shut your eyes..." Yume spoke softly. The two girls yawns and closed their eyes. "Good. Sleep soundly." The world around the girls molded into a Japanese school yard. Ria's outfit turned into a black male uniform. Honey's outfit turned into a golden dress. The dress itself was pretty. It showed her shoulders and some of her back. "You there!" A voice woke Ria up. "Huh?!" Ria stared wide-eyed at the sword in front of her. Honey rubbed her eyes. "I see your still with the Mistress." The girl ...who looked an awful lot like Cherry... growled. "Huh...?" Ria just stared at the sword. "Ria-chan! I challenge you ...to a fight!" Honey gasped. "What? Fight?!" Ria finally got the nerve to push the sword away from her face. An hour later Ria was in this huge circular room. A large chandiler hung from the ceiling which gave the room a yellowish glow. Ria saw her friends. Cherry walked forward. Honey shook her head. These people kept calling her the "Honeysuckle Mistress". This just had to be some fucked up dream world. She wasn't going to watch her friend get hurt. The fight began. This Cherry knew what she was doing and got a few good slices at Ria. "Holy crap!" Ria backed away. Honey couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!!" She screamed and threw herself at Ria. "Mistress!" The others gasped. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" Honey yelled through gritted teeth. The Cherry girl put her hands on her hips. "Fine. Whatever." She turned and walked away. "Ria-chan! Are you okay?" Honey looked Ria over. "Fine. Fine." Ria smiled. "Dear God. ...This is strange. ...I wanna' go home." Honey sniffed. "This place is cool though!" Ria smiled. The smile quickly faded when she saw Honey's fearful face. "Aww. Ready to go already?" Yume's voice chuckled. "The games only just begun!" Yume walked to them. "You girl's broke all your beautiful dreams! You must die for such a thing!" Yume's body began to change. She had a cat like face with a snake like body. "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" They transformed. Yume laughed hysterically. "Trying to destroy the Keeper of Dreams? Want to lose your dreams, eh?" Yume gave a light hearted smile. "Well..." Honey thoguht aloud. Yume lifted her hand. "Don't worry girls. Everythings that happened. Never really did." A light formed around Honey and Ria. "It's a reflection of your dreams..." With that...the girls disappeared and reappeared in front of the Cafe. "Freaky..."

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 8: Flight Of The Owl! Who's That Mysterious Mew Mew?

NOTES: In this chapter..the girls entered a few different places. Cherry's dream was based off these short little story she sends with her letters. Sammy and Cassie's dream was based off one of their favorite video games,Soul Calibur 2. Ria and Honey's dream was based off the manga/anime Revolutionary Girl Utena.

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


	8. Flight of the Owl! Who's That Mysterious...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 8: Flight of the Owl! Who's That Mysterious Mew Mew?

Metellus flipped through someones data file. The person featured had no name or history. It was as if the person didn't exist. Judging by the photo that showed up, the person did too exist. "He's the one. He's gotta' be..."

"Ooo! A day off!" Sammy stretched. "'Bout time!" Cassie laughed. It really did seem like forever since they had a day off. ...Of course they didn't know how to spend the day. "Well there isn't really much to do here anyway..." Cherry walked in circles. "Yeah. Massachusetts sucks." Ria yawned. "We could talk more about that powdery substance." Honey suggested. The group shook their heads. "We know what we have to do. We just don't know where to look." Sammy ate a cookie. "Where'd you get that cookie?!" Cassie licked her lips. "What? ...It was in my pocket!" Sammy kept it out of Cassie's reach. "Give me!!" Cassie tried to get it. Ria laughed. She stopped when she saw Honey staring at a certain spot. "Honey?" Ria poked her. She didn't budge. "Hmm?" Ria stared in the same direction. "Oh! It's the new kid!" Cherry went to look. "Which one? Who? WHO?!" Honey pointed. "Him. In red." Everyone went to go see. In their view was a young man. His hair was a crimson red and covered one of his eyes. He might've been a rebel since his hair was fairly long. The kid's eyes were also red and the trenchcoat he was wearing was a dark red. "Ooo! He's kinda' cute!" Cassie giggled. "Yeah..." Honey agreed. "SO! We have a whole day! I think theres a amusement park near Showcase Cinemas!" The girls eyes lit up at that. "Great idea Sammy-chan!" Cherry hopped in delight and that's where they went. "Which ride Ria-chan?" Honey smiled. "I can't decide!" Cherry,Cassie and Sammy all went on the Ferris Wheel together while Honey and Ria played games. The day was going great and the fact that there were no Kirema Animas made the day even better. The group was walking through some sort of meadow to get back home when Cassie stopped. "Wait a second..." She bent over and fished around in the grass. "I swear I saw something..." Sammy gave her a confused look. "Aha!" Cassie got up and held a small bottle. "Look familar Cher-chan?" Cherry gasped. It looked exactly like the Star Aqua Kish had given her only the powder was white. "A Star Aqua!" The group gasped. "Only ...who does this one belong too?" Cassie gave it a look. Then the bottle floated from Cassie's hand to Sammy. "...Mine?" Sammy held it. "I guess." Cassie shrugged. "Awesome!" Sammy pocketed to Star Aqua. "Now...let's enjoy the rest of our day off!" Cherry laughed and ran ahead.

Metellus sighed. Her dreams were becoming more real now. She was hearing that hoo-ing noise every other hour. "I must be crazy!" She reasoned. "That's why I'm hearing all this crap!" Metellus nodded. "I have finally (hopefully) perfected this new Kirema Anima formula." She stared into a vile. The light blue liquid stirred around abit. Metellus grinned. "??!!" Something inside of her was telling her to give the formula to Pai. "Weird..." She thought aloud. "Ooooh Paaaiii!" She called from her door. "Yes Metellus?" Pai didn't look happy. "I want ou to inject this formula into a animal." Metellus carefully handed Pai the formula. "Why...me?" Pai stared at her. "Just do it!" Metellus pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. "Augh!" She held her head. "What the hells wrong with me?!" She fell on her bed. "Am I seriously going crazy?!" Metellus turned onto her back. "I can't become a skitzo! I have too much to do!"

Pai walked down the hall and into a control room. He took the vile and palced it on a rocket launcher. "1." He then pressed a button on the huge computer next to him. "2." The rocket then shot off towards earth. "3." Pai gave a small smile. The "rocket" (which was really a needle.) landed on a small cat. The blue liquid injected itself in the animal and it began to change. The cat suddenly turned into a human. (Well..'cept for the tail,whiskers and ears.) "Destroy!" The cat screeched. "Destroy!" The cat ran causing mayhem where ever it went.

Kish knocked on Metellus's door. "Metellus? Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't answer. All that crying she did had put her asleep. What she didn't notice was a small bottle with a star on top float towards her bed. She didn't even feel the tickle of the powder inside when some fell on her. The bottle placed itself on the table next to the bed. Kish knocked again. "Met-chan?" He was getting worried. 'Why won't she answer? Is she alright?' He pushed the door open. "!!" He realized that she was sleeping and he quickly shut the door. "Well...atleast she's okay..." Kish walked away.

"Oh! Today was wonderful! I wish everyday was like this!" Cherry smiled. "You mean like ...being normal?" Sammy said in her ear. Cherry looked up in thought. "Well...yeah." Cassie gave a grin. She then did what no one (well...they would..) expect. She hopped and landed perfectly on Cherry's shoulders. "AGH!!" Cherry moved her arms quickly to keep her balance. "EEEEHEHEHEHEEE!!" Cassie gave a pose of triumph. "Mother dear! Oh,mother dear!" Cassie played with Cherry's hair. "Oh bother!" Chery laughed. The girls then laughed together. "Get out of the way!" A man yelled and pushed the girls out of his way. "Ahh!" Sammy and Honey fell down. "Oh dear God!" A whole swarm of people then almost trampled them. "So much for a typical day..." Ria saw the cat monster. "Damn!" Sammy growled. "Mew Mew Brownie! Metamorphosis!" "Right!" The other girls nodded. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Cotton Candy! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" The girls transformed. "Stop right there you monster!" Cherry pointed at the Kirema Anima. "Stop terrorizing this town!" Sammy yelled. "Destroooy!" The cat screeched and attacked. "Yikes!!" The girls jumped out of the way. "Ghost Yomu Yomu!" Sammy's weapon appeared. "Ribbon,Nanatsu Ghosts!" A wisp of black smoke surrounded the Kirema Anima. "Destroy!" It screeched again and scratched Sammy. "AGH!" Sammy fell. "Sam!" Honey gasped. "Hachinosu Wand!" Honey's weapon appeared. "Hachimitsu Bee Sting!" A bunch of yellow glowing bee-stingers struck the cat monster. "Ha!" Honey grinned. "Destrooooy!" The cat waved its hand and the wind knocked Honey into a near by tree. "EOW!" She yelped. "Holy! This thing is strong!" Chery lifted her hand. "Tamastu Chi Chi!"Her weapon appeared. "Ribbon,Pinku Beruu!" A pink light engulfed the creature. "C'mooon..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. Nothing happened. "Damn!" Cherry grumbled. "Shoutokeki Nibai Sword!" Ria's weapon appeared. "Ribbon,Nibai Ha!" Ria slashed at the Kirema Anima. The cat slashed back and got Ria's face. "Ah!" Ria held her bleeding face. "How the hell..?!" Sammy tried to get up. "Siberian Fang Dagger! Siberian Fang Sword!" Cassie's weapons then appeared. "Ribbon,Fang Naifu!" A wind strike smacked the monster. You could tell that the monster was starting to get pissed. It's eyes were glowing red. "This enemy is tough!" Cassie got in position to attack again. "Yeah. Tough..." Honey limped over. "Let's try again!" Cherry pointed her weapon at the Kirema Anima. "Ribbon, Pinku Beru!" "Ribbon,Nanatsu Ghosts!" "Ribbon, Fang Naifu!" "Ribbon, Nibai Ha!" "Ribbon, Hachimistu Bee Sting!" Again, the monster wasn't hurt. It roared and let out a blast of green lightning energy. "Watch out!!" The girls didn't dodge in time. "OW!" They were lifted in the air and landed hard on the ground below. "Damn!" Cherry rose. She was about to attack when a voice stopped her.

"Ribbon, Dough Star Strike!!" A bunch of light blue glowing ribbons wrapped themselved around the Kirema Anima, making it explode. "Holy crap!" Honey gasped in amazement. "Who is that?" Sammy looked around. "Someone with powers just like you." A hollow,girlish voice spoke. ..It seemed abit familar. The girls looked around. "You may call me... Mew Cookie Dough." Cherry gasped at that and turned around. Behind them was a girl about their age, carrying a medium-sized blue staff. Her eyes were an icey blue and her hair was only a tiny bit darker than her eyes. Her hair was up in pig tails and her outfit was white and black. "Mew Dough?" Ria asked. Cookie Dough nodded. "An adventure lies ahead. Wonderful things can happen." With that Cookie Dough did a back flip and disappeared. "I didn't even get to use my Star Aqua!" Sammy pouted. "Aww! There's always next time Sam!" Cassie patted her shoulder. "True!" Sammy grinned.

"Augh..." Metellus groaned as she woke up. "I feel like I'ved been run over by a space ship..." She rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been out?" She turned her head and gasped. She saw the small, half-empty bottle. "A Star Aqua?!" She grabbed it. "I thought there were only five of these!?" She kept staring. "Still...I wonder how long I was asleep..." 

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 9: Tense Frustration! The Fight For Leader,nya!

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei,CookieDough © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


	9. Tense Frustration! The Fight For Leader,...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 9: Tense Frustration! The Fight For Leader,nya!

"Cookie Dough..." Cherry muttered to herself. Masha floated around Cherry as she thought. "Who is she? What is she?" Cherry gave Masha a pat. "This is crazy. Who else could be a Mew Mew?" Masha gave a beep in reponse. "Mew Cookie Dough..." Cherry repeated. "Mew Mew! Mew Mew!" Masha beeped and flew frantically around Cherry's head. "...Mashaa!" Cherry gasped and tried to catch him. "Get over here you!" Cherry chased Masha all around her room.

Jomei removed some hair from his eyes. "Interesting. ...Seems like someone else got exposed to the DNA also." He took a sip of his tea. "Only questions left to answer is who and are they an ally?" Jomei clicked away at the keyboard. "I'll have to see her for myself..."

Sammy dangled the Star Aqua in front of her. "I so can't wait to use this! It's gonna' be so cool!" Cassie watched it as it moved. "C-could you stop that? I'm gonna' pounce!" Cassie twitched. Sammy grinned. "Oh,really?" She dangled it some more. "I swear...I'm gonna' pounce it!" Cassie moved backwards. "Olè!" Sammy laughed as Cassie tried to get the Star Aqua. Cassie instead, slammed into a wall. "EOW!" She yelped. Sammy continued laughing. "Oh,damn it!" Cassie cursed as she rubbed her head. "I really can't wait to use this..."

Ria stared at a poster. "Interesting." The poster was advertising the latest music artist and her new CD. "Yet another artist gone to whore-ville." Ria sighed and began to walk away. "Boo!" A familar voice cackled and grabbed Ria. "Eeek!" Ria gasped and felt her bunny ears and horns pop out. "Crap!" She cried and tried to hide them. "Aww. How cute!" "Masato!" Ria smiled. "How about we go somewhere to eat?" Masato suggested. "Ayi!" Ria grinned. "Great." Masato smiled. "Wait! Ria...you've gotta' go to the cafè! We think we found something on Cookie Dough!" Jomei panted. Ria and Masato's smiles dropped. "Not now Jomei..." Ria hissed. "I'm sorry but you must help!" Jomei continued trying to catch his breath. Ria growled. "Listen, we'll try again either later or another day. Okay?" Masato smiled and patted Ria's head. Ria sighed. "Okay." "I'll see you later!" Masato waved and walked off. Ria then gave Jomei the Glare Of Death. "How dare you!" She started. "No time!" Jomei grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the cafè.

Cherry yawned. "You found out who the new Mew is?" Jomei turned on the computer. "I believe so." Suddenly, a picture of a punk,blue haired girl flickered on the screen. "This person has a strange aura around her." "Sooo...we have to find this girl and make ehr confess she's a Mew?" Cassie tilted her head to the side. "Pretty much." Jomei agreed. "I guess we could do that..." Sammy scratched her chin. Jomei nodded. "Go on then. She's in the area and she is quite easy to find." Honey then whispered to the girls. "If my hair was that color...I'd be easy to find too." "A-herm!" Jomei coughed. "Alright. Alright. We'll go find her." Cherry smiled and the group left.

"Quit looking at me freak." A pubk snapped at a random passer-by. "Keep moving punk!" The punk yelled at another person. She grinned. She loved being mean to people. "These people are so stupid. I don't belong with these idiots. I know I don't." The pubk girl combed her blue hair with her fingers. "I'm in need of a color change..." A rustling noise started up at that point. "...! What the?" She turned and saw a darkish yellow haired girl run up behind her. "Get lost freak!" She yelld at the yellow haired girl. "No way! I have to talk to you!" Honey panted. "Oh please. I'm not listening to your babble." The haired girl crossed her arms and began to act snobbish. "Are...are you a Mew!" Honey asked loudly. "What! What a moron! I ain't no Mew!" The punk turned her back on Honey. "Are you sure?" Honey looked sad. "I'm pretty damn sure." Honey sighed at that. "There you are Honey-chan! Why'd you run ahead?" Sammy suddenly appeared. She tunrf and saw who Honey was talking too. "Oh! That's...!" Sammy gave a gasp. The pubk was getting irritated at this point. "Freaks! Idiots! Why are you talking to me!" She stamped her foot. "We need to know if your a Mew like us." Ria walked to the group. The rest followed after her. "I ain't who your looking for! Go away!" Cherry sniffed at that. "Aww." "Yeah. I'M who your looking for."

Cookie Dough's voice rang through the groups ears. "Cookie Dough!" Cherry gasped. Cookie Dough giggled. "Such poor leadership skills,Cherry." Cookie Dough then laughed. Cherry looked confused. She never considered herself as a leader. "You should've been here first." Cookie Dough gave Honey a quick glance. "Tsk. Tsk. How about you act more like a leader? Hmm?" Cherry growled as that was being said. "No one is a set leader in this group! We are all leaders!" Cookie Dough laughed at that. "Oh come now! Such childish words!" She took out her staff. Cherry growled again. "Hey! Cherry is right! We are all leaders!" Sammy cried. "Really then. How sad, really. Are you all fighting for leader in the inside?" Cookie Dough gave a giggle. "Huh?" The Mew Mew group looked at one another. "You were the first one discovered Cherry...shouldn't that make you the leader?" Cookie Dough gave a sly grin. "Yet ...you do nothing leadership worthy. Because of that...I believe I should be leader!" She then pointed the blade end of her staff at Cherry's nose. "Your late, your abit clumsy...nothing that I am." Cherry growled again. "I'll show you who's leader!" She took out her dog tags and threw them in the air. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!" Cherry changed into her Mew form with her weapon already in her hand. "I'm one of the 5 leaders in this group and on behalf of the earth, your going down, nya!" Cherry got into a fighting pose. Cookie Dough gave a laugh. "Ribbon, Dough Star Strike!" She was the first to attack. "Pinku Beru!" Cherry blocked. "Ayiii!" She flew backwards. "Do you need help Cher-chan?" Honey started to take out her henshin locket. Cherry shook her head. "No. This is one stupid fight that I gotta' win..." "Dough Star Strike!" "Pinku Beru!" It went on like that for 10 minutes. The two fighters soon stopped. "You are quite strong. ...One of your few leadership qualities." "Hey! Shut up! All of yous!" The pubk from before finally spoke. "Your both crap leaders,okay?" Boy, was she getting pissed. "Huh?" The group totally forgot about her. "Oh. Of course you all forgot I was fucking here. How typical of you humans." She stormed off. Cherry shook her head and got back to the more important matter. "Back off Cookie Dough. I'm starting to think your more of a enemy than ally." Cherry gritted her teeth. "Wonderful thinking. Never trust a stranger." Cookie Dough gave another laugh. She then looked serious. "As of now...I shall be leader." Everyone gasped. "You can't do that! There is no set leader!" Cassie argued. "Of course." Cookie Dough's voice had a sarcastic tone to it. "Shall we join in the fight now?" Sammy grabbed her henshin locket. "Yeah!" Cherry nodded. The other girls transformed quickly. "How cute." Cookie Dough grinned. "The whole gang arrived." Ria looked at Cookie Dough softly. "Mew Cookie Dough. Please stop this. We are all allies and leaders. This is all nonsense." Cookie Dough then dropped to her knees. "AGH! AHH!" She yelped. "Cookie Dough!" Cherry gasped. "Damn it! I've stayed this way too long." Cookie Dough rose. "I wish this could've lasted longer. For the time being ...you've won Cherry-san." She backed up, jumped in the air and disappeared. "Was that weird or what?" Cassie gave a nervous laugh. "Definatly." Cherry whiped her forehead. "What was with the sick obsession of being leader?" Sammy asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "I just want to know who she is..." Honey sighed. "Yeah..." Ria looked at the sky.

Metellus stretched. "Oyy...how did I get on my bed? I remember I was working on the next Kirema Anima formula..." She looked at her desk. The formula was bubbling in the beaker. "I must've finished it and then fell asleep." She turned onto her stomache. "Though...I yet again, feel like 100 space ships ran over me..."

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 10: Sweet Delight! Honey-chan's Quest For Friendship!

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei,CookieDough © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


	10. Sweet Delight! Honeychan's Quest For Fri...

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 10: Sweet Delight! Honey-chan's Quest For Friendship!

A red mist started to form. It covered the streets and hid the sun. No one was out. Well, no one except one. A young man ran down the street. It seemed like he was running for a long time. "Akai..." A low womanly voice echoed. "Akai!" She screamed. "Ack!" He dropped to the ground. "Come to us!" She continued to scream."G-get away!" The young man to screamed back. "Akaaaaiiiii!" The red mist formed into a person and tried to grab the man. "No!" He yelled and cowered in fear. Suddenly, as if on cue, a yellow light formed. "Huh?" The mist and man gasped. A sillouette of a young girl could be seen against the light. The girl pulled out a stick with a round top and then jumped. When she jumped, yellow needles rushed at the mist, tearing it apart. "Woah..." The young man's mouth fell. The girl landed on the ground in the shadows. "Who...!" He started. The bowed and the jumped into the light,disappearing.

"ACK!" Honey shot up. "Oh nooo! I think I'm going to be laate!" She grabbed her alarm clock. "10 o'clock!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Honey jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "Stupid alarm clock! Stupid...stupid...!" She slipped on her shirt and started to brush her teeth. "Grrmph nnnmmph!" She mumbled as she brushed her teeth and hair. "I hope Ria-Chan isn't angry!" Honey put on her shoes,grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. "Why did I over sleep? I never over sleep!" Honey made a turn. "Over sleeping is Ria-Chan's job!" Honey entered the group's usual meeting place. "So...sorry...over...slept...alarm..." She sputtered as she caught her breath. "Glad you could finally make it Honey!" Cherry laughed. "Yeah!" Honey grinned. "Okay. I'm losing my paitence. I WANT TO USE MY STAR AQUA!" Sammy stamped her foot. Honey laughed. So much has happened. The Kirema Animas seem to be getting stronger along with Kish and Cherry's love! Honey blinked. 'Ria finally found someone and has gotten much happier. I still don't know Cassie and Sammy bu they are great for a laugh.' Honey stared at the sky as she thought. 'I wonder what great surprise awaits us today...'

The new kid from before walked into the park. "Stupid dreams. I'd never be able to find a girl like that..." He continued walking. Honey turned. She had a plan. She was going befriend the new kid! Honey slipped away from the group un noticed and walked straight up to him. "Why hello there! I heard that you were new!" She gave a friendly smile and waved. "Oh,hello." He stared at the girl in front of her. "Do you know your way around? Have any friends?" Honey kept smiling. "Well ...sort of." He looked away. Honey took his hand and shook it. "My name is Honey. What's yours?" "Akaibara." He gave a confused look. "Okay. ...Akai-kun!" Honey grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. "Woah!" Akaibara gasped. 'This girl sure is out going!' He thought as Honey showed him around. She gave him a look for a moment. "I'm sorry for dragging you around like that..." She started. Akaibara nodded and walked forward. "Such a nice day out..." He sighed happily. "Yeah." Honey grinned. "I've seen you around...how come you didn't do this before?" Honey blushed at that. "Sumimasen Akai-kun." She said softly. "It's okay. Thanks for being one of the first people to actually try to talk to me." Akaibara gave a smile. Honey's face went bright red. "Your welcome!" She said happily.

"Something's up." Tart floated in circles. "Metellus has been disappearing alot lately and she's gotten more mean!" His yellow eyes glared at nothing. "True." Pai agreed. "Oh come on guys! She's a girl! She's prolly' having some sort of girly mood swing!" Kish turned upside down. "Oooh." The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Metellus munched on some food. "What is with my random sleeping? Is there something wrong with me?" She sighed and munched on some more food. "I'm not going to handle this mission." She concluded. Pai twitched his ears. Something inside of him was saying that it was his chance at a mission. "This missions mine. I'll defeat those Mew Mews." He calmly disappeared. "Hey!" Tart pouted. "...I wanna' help too..." He sighed. "Y'know what? I'll fight them myself!" Tart grinned. He had the perfect plan! Fighting the Mew Mews himself! Tart giggled evilly and floated to his room.

Honey smiled and handed Akaibara a cup of ice cream. "Y'know...I'm glad I did this...your really nice!" She laughed. Akaibara blushed lightly. "Well...thanks." He smiled. "No problem Akai-kun." Honey smiled wider.

Pai landed on the ground. "Hm. It's that Mew Mew. How convienant." He gave a small smirk. "Go Kirema Anima! SHI!" Pai yelled and suddenly a red mist began to form. The mist took the form of a slender, elegant lady. "Hai?" "Attack them both." Pai pointed to Akaibara and Honey. "No mercy. The Mew Mews have trouibled us for far too long." Pai nodded, backed up and vanished. "Of course." Shi bowed and walked forward. She put ehr hand out in front of her and mist formed around it. She moved her hand in a circular motion and soon the mist started to fill the area. "!" Honey gasped. Akaibara narrowed his eyes. "This is familar." "What the?" Honey darted her eyes in every direction. 'Damn aliens! Did they have to come now?' She also narrowed her eyes. "Akai Kiri Hitokire!" A ladies voice echoed in the area. "ACK!" Akaibara felt something against his cheek and arms. "...!" He looked at his arms. Tiny bleeding cuts started to appear. "What the hell!" He felt his cheek. He could feel his blood leave the wound. "Akai-kun!" Honey gasped loudly. "Oh jeez!" She looked at his arms. "...Hitokire!" The voice yelled again. "Get down!" Honey knocked Akaibara down. "AGH!" He fell on his back. "Hide! I'll go see who the heck is doing this!" Honey pushed him into some bushes. "Wait!" Akaibara cried. "Just stay put!" Honey demanded and ran off. Akaibara sighed. "She's going to get hurt. Why would she go through so much trouble to be friends with me?" He held his knees. "There you are!" The woman appeared behind him. "AGH!" Akaibara shot up and ran off. This whole thing was really starting to feel familar. "Where is everyone?" He thought aloud. He continued to run. "Akaaaiiii..." The voice now sounded more ghostly. "Akaaaaaaiiii!" Her voice screamed. "AHHH!" Akaibara gave a terrified shout. "Come to us!" She screeched, her voice giving off a echo. "Ahhh!" He tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The mist lady began to circle around Akaibara. "G-get away from me!" He shouted in fear. "Akaaiii..." Was all she said. "Hold it right there!" Someone shouted. "!" Akaibara covered his eyes. The yellow light hid the girl who was in front of the light. "I suggest you leave that man alone or you'll find out just how sour honey can be!" The girl jumped away from the light. Akaibara gasped. The girl infront of him seemed to be wearing a short brown dress with light brown frills. There was a opening starting from the collar bone to the beginning of her cleavage. She wore brown armbands on her arms and one on her leg. These bands also had light brown frills. On her feet were dark brown slipper like shoes. With those she wore white knee-high socks with yellow ribbons at the top. Her gloves were also brown and looked like someone tore at the ends. The hair and eyes of this person were yellow and seemed strangely familar. "W-who are you?" He asked weakly. The girl turned to him. "Just call me Mew Honey." She smiled. Akaibara nodded and then gave her a odd look. He just noticed her ears. "Are those...?" Mew Honey nodded. "Now...excuse me..." She winked and ran to the mist woman. "Who are you!" The woman hissed. "I'm ...about to kill you! That's who!" Honey lifted her hand up. "Hachinosu Wand!" With a flash of golden light Honey's weapon appeared. "Oh!" Akaibara held his mouth in surprise. That proved it. This was exactly what happened in his dream. Honey grabbed the wand. "Hachimitsu Bee Sting!" Honey cried as yellow flashes of light (which looked like needles) slammed into the woman. "AAAGGGHHH!" She moaned in agony. "I'll get youuuuu!" The lady screeched and broke apart. A few moments later the remaining red mist was gone. "Wow..." Akaibara grinned with excitement. Mew Honey smiled and jumped backwards into the yellow light. "See you later!" Mew Honey waved and disappeared. "W!" Akaibara started but stopped. "Agh..." He mumbled under his breath. "Oh! I'm sorry! What did I miss?" Honey an to him, panting. Akaibara gave her a smile. "Oh, I think you know."

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 11: Starlight,Starbright

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei,CookieDough,Akaibara © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


	11. Starlight,Starbright

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 11: Starlight,Starbright 

Cherry sighed. It's been so long since she saw Kish and she was getting worried. 'I hope he isn't mad at me...' She thought.

Kish floated around his room. It had been so long since he went down to Earth. "I hope she isn't mad at me..."

"I hate working! I hate working!" Cassy skipped around the cafe. "We understand that..." Sammy went to serve another customer. "AGH!" Honey fell over, dropping a bunch of cookies on the floor. "Honey?" Everyone gasped. "Fine. Fine." She got up and walked away. "Is she okay?" Ria just shrugged. "I hope she's okay..." "I can't believe he found out. I did so much to hide myself. How? How did he know?" Honey sighed. Since that day, she had been avoiding any contact with Akaibara. 'I'm sorry Akai-chan. I really am sorry...' She gave another sigh and started to wash some dishes. Ria then walked in. "Talk to me." She demanded. "About what?" Honey pretended she didn't know what Ria was talking about. "Don't act dumb! Tell me whats going on!" Ria scrubbed at a plate. "Akai-chan knows I'm Mew Honey." Honey sighed for the hundreth time that day. "So!" Ria just stared at her friend. "It's weird! I don't want everyone knowing who I am!" Ria giggled at that. "Honey ...did he blab it? Didn't think so. Only two people know who we are." Ria smiled and scrubbed at a bowl. "Who...?" Honey looked confused. "That idiot punk from the park and Akai." Honey nodded. 'Well...she's right. Those two are the only ones...' Honey thought. "Whatever happened to that girl anyway?" She wondered. Ria shrugged and went back to cleaning the bowl. "So speak to Akai today. Or at school Monday. " Ria softly smiled and Honey nodded. "Monday!" She grinned.

"Alright. What's on the agenda for today?" "The agenda for you is to keep quiet!" Pai rudely yelled at his alien mate, Tart. "Grrr..." Tart held his fist. "I-I...can't stand any of you! I'm tired of it! Ever since we started attacking I've been getting yelled at! Well..no more! I'm going to Earth!" Tatr turned around and stormed away. Pai just stared at Tart as he walked away "What the hell is his problem?" He asked calmly. Pai then went back to his work. "He wouldn't last long on Earth without defense..." Tart growled. 'No matter what I do! Why do they always yell at me? It seems that I can't do anything right!' He thought bitterly. 'Why doesn't Metellus get yelled at? She doesn't do anything!' He flipped a switch and a hologram of Earth appeared in the middle of his room. "Sector 1." Tart said and the Earth hologram zoomed in on North America. "Section 4." The Earth closed in on Massachusetts. "Part 50." Then the hologram zoomed in on a town. "Slow search." Tart commanded and the hologram moved around the town at a semi-slow pace. The town looked awfully farmilar...

"Uh..." Honey looked at the ground. It was Monday and she was following Ria's advice. "Yes?" Akaibara looked at her. "I'm sorry for avoiding you Akai-chan!" Honey said loudly. "It's okay!" Akaibara smiled. "No. No it isn't. Avoiding someone instead of talking to them isn't a good thing to do. " Honey sadly smiled at him. "Your so smart Honey." He grinned. "If you wish to talk...then lets talk." Honey gave a quick nod. "Okay!" The two then walked away from the crowd and found a quiet spot near a small pond. They didn't say anything for a few moments,not knowing what to say. "So..Akai..." Honey started but Akaibara interuppted. "Sorry Honey but I know. You probably know I know. I'll keep your secret identity a ...well... secret." Akaibara sighed. Honey gave a nod. "Your right. I knew that you knew. That's why I've been avoiding you." Honey looked at him. Akaibara chuckled. "So...it's okay now?" Honey grinned and nodded again. "Y'knoooooww..." Akaibara got close to Honey's ear. "I'd like for you to be my Mew Mew." Honey then turned a bright red. "Are...Are you...?" She stuttered. Akaibara nodded. "I am."

Tart landed on the ground feet first. "I'll show those jerks.." He grumbled. Then he chuckled. He held his hand out and three multi-colored balls glowed in the sun. "Heheh. I'll destroy this place! Then they'll respect me!" Tart threw the balls in the air and three monsters emerged from them. "Attack my friends, attack!" Tart laughed insanely. Honey gasped. She felt something was wrong not to far fro where she was. "I think another enemy has come!" She got up. "We'll talk again soon,right?" Akaibara laughed. Honey nodded. "Of course!"

"Hey guys!" Cherry ran through the cafe. "Honey just called. We're needed!" "Right!" The other girls nodded.

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" Tart jumped around. He was enjoying this. He couldn't wait for the Mews to arrive. "Kill the Mew Mews!" Tart commanded. "They'll be your worst obstacle..." Not too long afterwards the Mews did arrive. "Tart!" Honey grumbled. "Heh. All alone?" Ria chuckled. "Who cares! Let's defeat these guys!" Cassie grinned. 'Great...time to test this mew aqua...' Sammy put her hand in her pocket and felt the small bottle. "Pinku Beru!" Cherry attacked the first monster she saw. "Fang Naifu!" Cassie also attacked. The monsters didn't like this one bit. They then attacked. They bit, slashed, chomped, whatever. "Agh!" The girls screamed. "How are these guys getting stronger!" Sammy rubbed some dirt off her face. "Not sure but its pissing me off!" Cherry grumbled and went to attack again. "Pinku Beru!" The stream of pink light bounced off the monsters. "ACK!" The girls jumped out of the way when the light bounced their way. Tart laughed. "Stupid girls! Your dead! YOUR DEAD!" He continued his insane laughter. "What is this damned aliens problem!" Ria clenched her fists. "Not sure I want to know..." Honey jumped out of the way of a monster attack. Sammy backed away. Without realizing it, the bottle fell out of her pocket. "Oh!" She looked around her feet. A white glittery powder emerged around her. "!" She gasped. As the glitter formed around her she felt herself and her outfit change. "Mew Brownie!" Honey gave a look of concern. Everyone stared at the cloudy ball in shock."Oh my..." The girls gasped in awe as the ball started to disappear. "B-Brownie?" Cherry held her mouth and stared at her friend in shock.

Her friend was standing there but she changed. Brownie's eyes were narrower and the pupils were in slits. Her outfit had the same design but the shirt now had a slit going down towards her stomach. Another slit was at the bottom and parted the bottom in two. White fluff was a part of the top and bottom of the shirt. Instead of pants she now wore a skirt with white fluff around the bottom.Bows appeared behind her animal ears and on her tail. "Holy..." Honey held a hand over her open mouth. Behind Brownie was a white siberian tiger. She turned to the animal and held her hand out as if something was about to come to her hand. In a flash, the tiger changed shape. The body grew long until it was a rod like shape. A short metal blade appeared at the top and curled as a white star also appeared at the top. "...!" Tart gasped loudly. "Is this the power of that Star Aqua!" He shook his head. "Doesn't matter! Attack!" Tart commanded and his monsters rushed at Brownie. She stared at them coldly and lifted her weapon. White glittery smoke swirled around the blade. "Genshi..." She lifted the weapon in the air. "...Advance..." She turned it so the sharp end was in the front. "...Kakumei!" She slammed the weapon into the ground and a stream of white energy blasted through the ground and into the three monsters. The monsters then exploded and turned back into balls. Brownie then changed back into her non-mew form and fainted. "Sammy!" Honey and Cassie caught her. "Holy shi...! What happened!" Ria was wide-eyed. "Who knows but damn...that rocked!" Cassie grinned.

Cherry walked and picked up the Star Aqua bottle. "Is that the true power of the Star Aqua...?"

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 12: Fall of the Owl! Identities Revealed!

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei,CookieDough,Akaibara © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


	12. Fall of the Owl! Identities Revealed!

Mew Mew: Advanced Mode!

Chapter 12: Fall of the Owl! Identities Revealed!

Sammy stared at her hands. "What happened to me?" She asked, clenching her fists. "One minute I was being attacked...the next, I was doing the attacking!" She gave a short triumphic gasp. Her friends each gave a grin. "You so rocked!" Cherry warmly smiled and palced a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Failed again!" Kish snarled. "Tart can be such a loser!" Metellus shot Kish a death glare at that last statement. "How dare you call Tart such a thing! Your no better than him!" Metellus put her hands on her hips, waiting for Kish's reaction. Kish glared at his comrade. He had enough. All those failures were going to kill him one day. "I can do much better than Tart! Just you wait!" Kish yelled and stormed out. Metellus just shook her head. "The idiot. He forgot all his failures." She quietly walked down the hall and pushed a button. A door slid open in two and Metellus walked in. "Wonderful. Nice to be alone." Metellus sat down at her desk. Lately, she had been neglecting to clean up and the desk was pull of papers and some hair...

"What...?" She looked in the mirror. She moved some blue hair away from her face and gasped. Her ears were much pointier than the day before. "I knew I wasn't one of these people." Her reflection in the mirror then flickered. "!" She gasped. Something was definatly going on. What it was, she didn't have a clue.'

Metellus took a closer look at her desk. The hair didn't seem like hers. They were too light. "How odd." She sat down. Rummaging through random papers, she found a certain photo. She studied the photo and the hair carefully. She gasped loudly.

Cherry balanced on one leg. "It's been a few days. Where are all the enemies!" She hopped on one foot. "Maybe they figured out how strong we are and stopped." Honey gave a laugh. Cassie shook her head. "No way. They wouldn't give up so easily."

"Tart had his turn. Now, it shall be mine." Pai held a long, thin, bottle. Inside a green liquid bubbled. "Time to test this Omutejina." pai laughed rudely. "Pai?" Kish peeked into the room. "What!" He growled loudly. "Woah..." Kish backed away. "You've been quiet the past few hours, anything wrong?" Kish gave a concerned look. "I'm just fine, Kish." Pai walked to his door. "Of course, I'm also busy at the moment." Pai glared at Kish for a second and then slammed the door in the poor alien's face. "You didn't have to be so damn rude to me!" Kish turned on his heel and stormed off. Pai gave a hollow laugh and pulled out a weird mold. He poured the green liquid into the mold and waited. The liquid hardened into the mold and Pai slammed the mold on the desk. The hardened liquid fell out. The liquid now had the form of a male human. Only difference was the eyes and a tail. "Perfect!" Pai grinned. He waved his hand in front of the firgure and it instantly moved.

"Okay, Hen. Your going crazy. Crazy." The blue haired girl sighed. All day she had been seeing a purple haired female in her mirror. Her reflection would flicker this purple haired female and back again. "I must be seeing things!" Hen gave another sigh and put an ice pack on her head.

Jomei ran to the familar group of girl. His green eyes showed a great deal of worry. "Woah! Woah! Jomei! Slow down!" Ria stood up and put a hand in front of her, in order to slow him down. He did stop and spent a few moments catching his breath. "The hell is the matter?" Cassy gave a worryful look herself. "Trouble! Coming! Transform!" Jomei cried. "Say what?" Honey sat straight up. "Pai! New kirema anima!" Jomei held his chest. "Just transform!" He yelled. Then he grabbed his heart area and took a big breath. Cherry gasped loudly. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. "Holy fuck..." Sammy held her face. Ria checked Jomei's pulse. "He's fine. Just out cold." She stared at the group. "Now, we transform!" Cherry commanded. "Mew Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Cotton Candy! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Brownie! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Ria! Metamorphosis!" "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorphosis!"

Hen grabbed on to a nearby wall. "Ugh!" She grunted as she almost fell on her knees. "Why was that thing chasing me!" She held her throat. "I can't stop now. I gotta' keep running." Hen stood up and went back to running. "AHH!" She screamed as two long, brown vines burst through the wall in front of her. "NO!" She screeched and tried to run away the other way. Two more vines popped out of the wall. "Shit!" She gasped. "It found me!" Hen moved one of her legs but she didn't go anywhere. One of the vines wrapped itself around her ankle. "!" The vein then jerled itself backward causing Hen to land hard on her butt. Hen cried out as shots of agonizing pain ran up her back. "DOUGH STAR STRIKE!" A voice screamed in anger. "That..." Hen looked around. A stream of light blue ribbons wrapped themselves around Hen and pulled her to safety. "Your a Mew, arn't you!" Hen asked. A figure walked up to Hen. "Yes. I am a Mew." The figure spoke. When she spoke it sounded like two people were speaking at the same time. Hen got on her feet. "I ... get an odd feeling when I'm near you. Like, someone in fighting inside me." She whispered. "Someone wants to get out." She spoke louder. The Mew tilted her head.

Suddenly, the other Mews ran up to the scene. "What the!" They gasped at Hen and the other Mew. "!" Hen turned her head sharply in their direction. Her eyes narrowed and she gave a low growl. Shen then glowed purple and lifted her hands in the air. "Unleash! Inner Torment!"She thrusted her friends out in front of her and all the Mews were knocked to the ground by an unknown source. "Crap!" Cherry pulled out her weapon. "Wait." The other Mew stopped Cherry. "I'll handle this." She lifted her weapon. "Handle this!" Hen thrusted her another blast at the Mew. "CookieDough!" Honey looked concerned. "It's okay!" CookieDough grinned and shielded herself from the blast. "Dough...!"

CookieDough never finished.

She couldn't of finished. The second she opened her mouth a bright purple light surrounded Hen. "!" Everyone stared at the ball of light with wide eyes. A few moments later the ball sparkled into a white color. "UGH!" CookieDough dropped her weapon and held her head. "CookieDough!" Cotton Candy and Brownie caught her. "G-get away!" CookieDough pushed the two girls away. A blue light sparkled over her body and her outfit changed. "Oh ...my. "No ...way." Cotton Candy and Brownie said together. CookieDough looked at the group. "What am I doing here? I was --" She saw next to her, her weapon. "Metellus is CookieDough!" Honey tilted her head. "Yes. I'm Mew CookieDough. I'm not happy about it..." Metellus grumbled.

Within all this commotion the white ball of light flickered. The blue haired girl wasn't there anymore. A purple haired girl was in her place. She gave a nasty grin. Cherry's eyes were wide open. "Who..." she started.

The girl's green eyes flashed. "Welcome to a new Hell, Mew Mews!"

Upcoming chapter:

Chapter 13: The Truth of the Rose!

Disclaimers: Ria,Honey,Metellus,Jomei,CookieDough,Akaibara © Maria Mc.

Cherry © Cherry-a-la-mode

Sammy,Cassie © Sammy and Cassie.

Kish,Pai,Tart © Mia Ikumi,Reiko Yoshida 


End file.
